hell_teacher_nubefandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit
Spirit is the second ending to the Hell Teacher Nūbē anime. Lyrics Original 靴の底がすり減ってる まるで今のココロみたい…… 他人と深く解かり合うって難かしいと感じたよ うなずく事しかできない自分　嫌いになってる 世の中には思い通りいかないことあるけれど 落ち込むだけ落ち込んだら笑ってまた歩かなきゃ だけどゆずれない大切な物は守りとおしたい ユメ実現するための犠牲はもうヤダよ 持ちに嘘つくような事はやめて YESのイイコは卒業しよう そうすればきっと自分のことをスキになれるはずだよ 強気でいこう 一目惚れで恋におちた彼とは2年たったけど ドアを閉めた音でわかる　もうだめだね私達 誰かと私の間を行ったり来たりしてると 気づいていたけど　ひとりになるの怖かった 魂を売るようなことはやめて 都合のイイコは卒業しよう 迷いのある人生だっていいよ どんな悩みだって超えてみせる 嫌われたくない想いが自由の羽根　踏みつけた 飛べないまま終わりたくない　想いのまま生きていたい 持ちに嘘つくような事はやめて YESのイイコは卒業しよう そうすればきっと自分のことをスキになれるはずだよ 強気でいこう 迷いのある人生だっていいよ どんな悩みだって超えてみせる たったひとつしかない自分　スキになろう Romaji Kutsu no soko ga surihetteru Marude ima no kokoro mitai…… Tanin to fukaku wakariau tte muzukashii to kanjita yo Unazuku koto shika dekinai jibun kirai ni natteru Yo no naka ni wa omoi doori ikanai koto aru keredo Ochikomu dake ochikondara waratte mata arukanakya Dakedo yuzurenai taisetsu na mono wa mamoritooshitai Yume jitsugen suru tame no gisei wa mou yada yo Kimochi ni uso tsuku you na koto wa yamete Yes no ii ko wa sotsugyou shiyou Sou sureba kitto jibun no koto wo suki ni nareru hazu da yo Tsuyoki de ikou Hitomebore de koi ni ochita kare to wa ninen tatta kedo Doa wo shimeta oto de wakaru mou dame da ne Watashitachi Dareka to watashi no aida wo ittari kitari shiteru to Kizuite ita kedo hitori ni naru no kowakatta Tamashii wo uru you na koto wa yamete Tsugou no ii ko wa sotsugyou shiyou Mayoi no aru jinsei datte ii yo Donna nayami datte koete miseru Kirawaretakunai omoi ga jiyuu no hane fumitsuketa Tobenai mama owaritakunai omoi no mama ikite itai Kimochi ni uso tsuku you na koto wa yamete Yes no ii ko wa sotsugyou shiyou Sou sureba kitto jibun no koto wo suki ni nareru hazu da yo Tsuyoki de ikou Mayoi no aru jinsei datte ii yo Donna nayami datte koete miseru Tatta hitotsu shika nai jibun suki ni narou English Translation The soles of my shoes are worn out. Just like my heart is now…… I found it hard to have a deep understanding with someone. I hate myself for being unable to do anything but nod. In this society, there are things that don't go the way we want them to. But when you've been as down as you can be, you've gotta smile and keep going. But I want to keep protecting the one precious thing I can't give up. I don't want to suffer to make my dreams come true anymore. I'm going to stop lying to my feelings. And graduate from the good "yes" girl I was. If I do that, I'm sure to like myself more. I'll be strong. It's been two years since I fell in love with him at first sight. But by the sound of the door closing, I know it's no good. For us now. I'd noticed people coming and going in between us. But I was afraid of being alone. I'm going to stop selling my soul. And graduate from the convienient girl I was. It's OK for things to be confusing in life. I'll get through any worries. I didn't want to be hated, and that trampled over my wings of freedom. I don't want to end up unable to fly, I want to live the way I feel. I'm going to stop lying to my feelings. And graduate from the good "yes" girl I was. If I do that, I'm sure to like myself more. I'll be strong. It's OK for things to be confusing in life. I'll get through any worries. There's only one of me, I'll learn to like myself. Video Category:Endings